Knothole High
by The Crobatman
Summary: Though most Sonic High School stories suck... I decided to give it a shot in my own style.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Knothole High

*Welcome to the RL zone! This world is a bit more... Realistic compared to the prime zone, the hero work that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends takes a backseat, as Sonic only fights Robotnik when he attacks New Mobotropolis. New Mobotropolis is the city Sonic and his friends live in, it is more of an urban city than anything, similar to our world's San Francisco California, or New York City, New York. The mayor is Maximillian Acorn. Be aware... Things arent always what they seem in the RL zone.*

**Format warning**

This story is actually several stories with several different characters' perspectives in succession. Perspective Changes are marked by *.

Chapter 1

62391 Speed Street, the house of Sonic the Hedgehog and his Uncle Chuck. The sun rose over the skyline of the city of New Mobotropolis, but it didn't shine into the curtain-covered window of the room of a blue hedgehog who lay in his bed in nothing but boxer shorts and a tank top... His covers awry and his quills a mess, he was suddenly awakened by the sound of his alarm clock, which he promptly picked up, set to snooze, and attempted to go back to sleep... Then he saw the time; 7:43 "Oh NO!" Sonic was suddenly wide awake and out of bed, he quickly grabbed his grey-blue v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on.

He tightened his belt around his thin waist, threw his door open, and dashed downstairs.

"Hey Sonny, what's the rush kiddo?" His Uncle Chuck asked as Sonic grabbed a can of Beast Energy Drink from the refridgerator and made his way toward the door. "Sorry Unc... I'm gonna be late for school... Again..." Sonic opened his front door and attempted to run down the driveway.

"Sonic! What did we say about you running to school boy?"

Chuck asked. Sonic walked backwards and answered, "I promise I won't blow anything up this time! I'm gonna be late, love ya bye!" Sonic ran out into the street and put on the juice, blowing the trees in his yard with gale-force wind. Chuck smiled, shook his head and walked inside.

Knothole High School, a place where Mobians and Humans go to school together. A red echidna Mobian closed his locker and looked at his watch as the five-minute bell rang.

"Late again Sonic? Ugh... I'm gonna kill that hedgehog..."

Said Knuckles Echidna as he threw his hand in the air. He began walking toward his classroom. A familiar face stood in the doorway as he neared it, the face of the current class president and his girl best friend smiled at him, Sally Acorn.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sally said, hugging Knuckles. He returned the hug, but didn't smile much. Sally was a tad shorter than the echidna, who was actually very big for his age and species.

"Are you alright red?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

Knuckles groaned and looked at his watch.

"My lab partner and future dead best friend is gonna be late as usual... AND cost me my project grade..."

Sally grinned her amazingly perfect smile, and grabbed his hand.

"I can pull a few strings Knuckie, c'mon, hopefully he hasn't been caught by the hall monitor."

Knuckles was surprised, but smiled a bit and followed his friend downstairs.

Sonic made it to school... Late...

"7:51? Seriously? I can't run three miles in six minutes? I'm slowing down..." Sonic snuck along the hallway to his first period class... Hoping that the school's 'Hall Moronitor' didn't catch him.

"Stop right zere!" Sonic facepalmed... Speak of the devil.

"Hey Ant... What do you want?" Sonic asked, turning around. The Hall Moron... Er-Monitor.. Was Antoine d'Coolette, the foreign exchange student. A coyote with a spiffy outfit, and a lame haircut. "You are late again I see, zis time I will be throwing ze reader at you 'edgehog!"

"The Book 'twan..."

"Whatevair..." Antoine began writing up a detention slip for the hedgehog, when suddenly they heard a feminine voice from behind Antoine.

"Antoine! Get to the principal's office, principal Prower wants to see you, something about a promotion!"

Antoine turned around in a flash, "Oui! Zey are finally recognizing ma talents!" Antoine ran off, completely forgetting about Sonic.

Sonic saw two mobians, one who had been speaking to Antoine, and the other who Sonic knew very well.

"Of course Sonic would get caught by the french fry, fastest feet on mobius and he can't avoid a hall monitor."

Said Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's best friend and neighbor.

The two Mobians walked up to Sonic.

"Thanks, I can't do detention today. Uh, Sally right?" He said, pointing to the girl next to Knuckles who had saved him from the hall moronitor.

"Yeah, and you must be Sonic." She said with a smile.

"You're lucky Sally here saved your pelt! If Principal Prower wouldn't chew you out for being late, then I would have!." Knuckles said, slapping Sonic on the back. The hedgehog groaned a little in pain, Knuckles had heavy arms, lined with muscle.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got the research and everythin' else Red, I'm lucky your best friend's supergirl."

It was true, Sally wad the Student Body President, Head Cheerleader, Editor of the School newspaper, honor student, captain of the girl's swim team, an all-around super-preppy girl. Sonic never really knew her too well, Knuckles dated her for a week, but that's pretty much all he cared to know. She was a pretty girl, blue eyes, brown fur, auburn hair, a well-shaped body. She seemed too perfect, almost every guy in the school was after her. All but Sonic, he never saw her as 'The Great Sally Acorn' like everyone else did, she was just another kid with better grades than him, and there were a lot of those.

He could understand why she had the drive to excell, her father was the mayor, her brother was the greatest student of all time in Knothole High, and her mother was a famous psychologist, currently traveling the world.

"Thanks Sally, for the save, I'll see ya later Knux. " with that and a wave, Sonic jogged upstairs to his first class.

When Sonic was out of earshot, Sally turned to Knuckles. "So he's your best friend huh?" Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, we've known each other since we were little kids."

Sally looked back into the direction Sonic left.

"I saw Sonic's file in the principal's office during a meeting... It's huge!" Sally said to Knuckles.

"That's Sonic, that kid must hold the record for most times sent to the Principal's Office. He's a first-class troublemaker. I think he spends more time in detention than anywhere else!" Knuckles walked back towards their first period class, Sally followed. Knuckles had hoped to get a laugh out of her, but she just looked intrigued... "Huh... Isn't he on the Basketball, Football, and Track teams?" she asked, Knuckled smiled. "When his Grade Point Average isn't killing him, yeah. He's captain of all three, and the best athlete Knothole high's ever had! He's better than your brother ever was!"

Sally gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Sure he is..."

"No it's true! He broke Elias' record for most three-pointers in a single game, he ran a mile in three minutes with BRICKS on his shoes, AND he's been MVP Quarterback for three years running! I should know, I'm his left tackle!" Knuckles laughed, Sally shoved his shoulder lightly.

"No way! Nobody's THAT good!" Knuckles looked at her and grinned.

"Sally my friend, you obviously haven't met Sonic M. Hedgehog."

Sally looked behind her as Sonic made it up those stairs...

"I would like to, very much..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yep... First my Pre-Calc teacher chews me out, then I get assigned three sheets in English... That is SO my life..."

Sonic thought to himself as he walked to lunch. He didn't know why, but during his first two classes, he couldn't stop thinking about Sally... "Dude, she's not into you, and you're not into her!" Sonic told himself as he walked past classrooms and lockers. "Besides... What chance would a guy like you have with a super-prep like her? You got your choice of any babe in this school! Why her?" Sonic shook his head and shrugged. On his way to the cafeteria, he noticed that the door to the counselor's office was wide open... He smirked and walked in, no one was in there... He rummaged through a drawer labeled 'Confiscation'.

He looked through it and found a pile of cell phones, Mp3 players, Gum Packs, love and hate notes, 'gang-related' belts, even a couple of knives.

"Ooh man, I hit the jackpot!" Sonic grinned widely as he rummaged through the drawer, he suddenly paused, reaching for a blue-and-white skateboard at the bottom of the drawer.

"My board? Oh man! I haven't seen this thing since last August!" Sonic left everything and took his skateboard, closing the door behind him.

The cafeteria was buzzing with teenagers attempting to get something to eat, all of them speaking to their friends and chatting with members of the opposite sex.

Sonic looked in on the scene... He wasn't sure what he was thinking... But he was gonna do it! Sonic hopped on his board, kicked off and through the crowd, jumping and sliding along the tops of the tables, knocking some people's food off the table, making skid marks on the wood tops. He jumped along the tables in the long cafeteria, boys cheered, girls squealed, the vice principal yelled, and Sonic just grinned, and grabbed a slice of pizza from the buffet counter, finally bouncing off an overturned chair and landing on the table that the student body officers and other super-popular preppy kids sat at, he bent down and in a bold move, winked at the squirrel he had met that morning, Sally Acorn, grinning widely. She was surprised at first, but then she blushed intensely and smiled... "He's insane! Why do I find this so hot?" She thought to herself.

Sonic backflipped backwards and landed in the seat he had been sitting in throughout the school year. He closed his eyes and raised his arms. The entire lunchroom burst into applause, cheering and whistling at Sonic's amazing stunt. Sonic smiled smugly as he took in the applause. Knuckles and his freshman friend Tails Prower sat on either side of him, his other friends; his younger cousin, Silver Hedgehog, Blaze Cat and Amy Rose, all sat across from him. "You're nuts dude!" Silver said, trying to hide hidden admiration for the blue hedgehog. "That was so cool Sonic!" Tails exclaimed to him. Sonic sipped the soda he had grabbed from a vending machine earlier. "Buds, when I make an entrance, I make an ENTRANCE!" Knuckles rolled his eyes, "You're gonna get in serious crap for this y'know..."

"I know, but that's what makes it fun!" Sonic laughed as he leaned against the wall behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder... He turned and looked up to see Mrs. Rosemary Prower... The Principal.

"Sonic, could I see you in my office?... Now."

Knuckles whispered to him, "Busted."

"Shut your face." Sonic hissed.

Principal Rosemary Prower was Tails' mother, she had known Sonic for a very long time, unfortunately that also meant she knew all about his past indiscretions. According to school policy, Sonic was a first-class delinquent, with one of the biggest files in all of K-High history.

"Hey Rosey, miss me since last time?" Sonic said, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I can't miss you if you're always in here Sonic." She said, frowning. Sonic just smiled nonchalantly, "How many times this month teach?"

"Twenty-six... And it's only the nineteenth." She said, leaning on her desk. "Really? I guess I do spend too much time in here... But hey, we're buds." Sonic leaned back, slouching in his chair.

"Darn it, Sonic... Why must you always be the one student in this school that can't behave himself?"

"I'm just special Miss P."

"Special indeed... Sonic I don't know what to do with you... Your grades are mediocre, your attendance record is far less-than perfect, you can't seem to go a day without getting into mischief, your sports activities are the only thibk keeping you from failing..." Principal Prower started, but then Sonic interrupted, "I know Mrs. P... I just... I don't think that stuff is all that important."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's no fun! As long as you've known me, (and that's a long time), I've only done things that I wanna do, and that's it. I'm gonna be totally honest with ya Rosey, I never mean any harm when I do this stuff. Heck, I'm not even out for the attention! All I'm looking for is to have a little fun and give everybody somethin' to look forward to!"

The Principal closed her eyes, then she smiled thinly.

"Hmm... I'll Tell you what, Sonic, since you didn't blow anything up this time..."

"You're NEVER gonna let that go, are ya?"

"...I'll let you off with a warning... And I'm going to be making a few changes to your schedule..." She said, pulling out a piece of paper,

"You are going to be spending three weeks after school helping with the school paper..."

"WHAT?" Sonic nearly fell out of his chair, "You're putting me on the paper? With the nerd squad?" Sonic asked incredulously.

"Yes, you will spend three days a week for three weeks working on the paper with your fellow students. I will ask Sally for a report of how you are doing at the end of the week and she will tell me if you've been a help or a hinderance.

The money the paper generates will help pay for the slight damage you've caused, AND get you some elective credit."

"You're cruel Mrs. P." Sonic grumbled, slouching in his chair.

"Unless you'd prefer detention cleaning the bath and locker rooms."

"I repeat... You're cruel Mrs. P."

When the school day ended, Sonic headed for the workroom to do his time. He thought about what he told his principal,

"It's not a total lie..." He said to himself. True, he did like to have fun and let everyone watch him do it, but he had other reasons for making himself known...

The paper workroom wasn't too far from the principal's office, so he got there fairly quickly, knocking to see if anyone was already in there, Sonic was surprised to find that Tails answered it.

"Tails?"

"Sonic!"

"Dude, you're on the paper?" Sonic asked as he eyed Tails to see if he was still sane.

"Well yeah! We all are!" Tails motioned for Sonic to come in. He was met with a scene that surprised and caused him to facepalm...

"Sonic!"

"Hey buddy!"

"What are you doin' here blue?"

Sonic was greeted by his friends, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were ALL on the paper.

"No freaking way, you guys are ALL in this?" Sonic was bewildered, he wondered why it was he hung out with them...

"Well, yeah! What did you think we did for an hour after school?" Blaze said, heating up a cup of tea she had brought in.

"Heh, this might not be as lame as I thought!" Sonic lied, knowing he seriously needed to rethink that detention offer. Silver raised an eyeridge as he lifted a stack of papers with his Telekinesis. Silver was born with the ability to move things with his mind, much like Sonic's speed. Unlike Sonic however, his powers generally got him picked on and shoved into lockers.

"What are ya doing here anyway Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog set his backpack down on a desk and hoisted himself up to sit on the table.

"Oh, the Principal told me I had to help you guys out for the rest of the week..."

"Oh, as a punishment huh?" Knuckles said, grinning at his blue friend.

"Yeah... It was either this or the bathrooms... So where's the Prez? Ain't she the editor?" Sonic felt a tap on his back, Sally stood behind him, glaring. "Principal Prower told me all about your little 'punishment'... I have the first thing for you to do."

Rolling his eyes in disdain at her attitude, Sonic smirked at the squirrel.

"Well hello to you too, your highness."

Sally folded her arms,

"We're in desperate need of a story for the front page... You will take our photographer and see if you can't find anything to report."

"Who's the photographer?" Sonic asked, when Tails piped up behind him, "I am, Sonic!"

"Way cool lil' dude... Guess I got no choice." Sonic slumped in a chair as he laid back and took a nap.

"Wake me up when the hour's over."

Sally rolled her eyes and turned to her computer and began editing the paper.

"Ya know Sally, if you write about his actual behavior in this, he's just gonna end up here permanently..."

Said Blaze as she loaded the printer. A scowl was etched into Sally's normally pretty face, she just glared intensely at the sleeping hedgehog...

"I know Blaze... That's why I'm going to say positive things about blue dork so that he's off the paper and out of my hair..."

A large hand was put on Sally's shoulder, Knuckles was behind her.

"Sal, I know you two couldn't possibly mix, I saw what he did up there at lunch..."

Sally blushed when she thought about how charmed and intoxicated she had felt when he was that close to her face... She was incredibly embarassed afterwards though, due to the fact that many people started teasing her about being 'with' Sonic. Folding her arms and looking up at her red-furred friend, she spoke.

"That hedgehog is the most impulsive, insensitive, obnoxious, lazy, irritating creature in this school! How can you be friends with him? How can any of you?"

The others looked at each other, then each started piping up with answers one at a time, starting with Tails.

"He's like a big brother to me, always has been since the day he taught me how to skateboard... And I was four then!"

Blaze sat on Sally's desk,

"I met him a long time ago, we got fairly close... There's a lot more to him than a lot of people think..."

She glanced at the hedgehog, who was still sound asleep on that desk, then a smile played on her face.

Sally raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Close? Blaze, you're barely close to your parents! You're barely close to me and I've known you for years!"

Blaze blushed a little,

"Sonic's really good at getting people to open up and talk to him... He's just so easy to make conversation with, it's hard not to be close..."

Jumping down from the desk and leaning on a wall, Blaze chewed on a pencil as she blushed hard... Thinking about what she said. There was a bit of awkward silence in the air, when Amy chimed in a sing-song like tone,

"I don't think you guys know this, but I have a super-crush on Sonic and-"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone but Sally groaned. It was no mystery of Amy's obsessive love for the blue hedgehog. She had four pictures of him in her locker, with herself photoshopped in, which everyone sees but Sonic himself. Amy turned up her nose,

"Hmph!" and left the room, picking up her backpack.

"She's nutty about him..." Silver groaned, sipping a drink that he had brought in.

"Why are YOU friends with him, Silver?"

Sally asked, her tone had changed from annoyed to intrigued. The white hedgehog shrugged.

"Good question... Well for one, he's my cousin, besides that I guess it's 'cause he's the only cool dude that's okay with my 'powers'..."

"Hey!"

Tails and Knuckles said simultaneously and indignantly.

Silver rolled his eyes at them,

"C'mon you two! You know that if it wasn't for Sonic being your best friend, you'd be mutant tail freak and the knuckleheaded nerds..."

Tails and Knuckles were going to answer, but then they both blushed a little, realizing exactly how right Silver was.

"Really? Sonic doesn't pick on you?"

Sally piped up to clear the awkward silence. Silver shook his head, "No! He actually helps me use 'em to stop people from bullying me."

Sally rolled her eyes and groaned,

"You guys CANNOT be serious, I've seen Sonic Hedgehog, and believe me, the person you're describing is NOT Sonic!"

The others looked at each other, then Knuckles looked at Sally.

"Look Sal, if ya don't believe us, then why not do what you do best? Prove us wrong!"

"I will!"

She turned back to her computer and thought to herself, ~Yeah... I'll show them that he's nothing but a jerk... Question is... How?~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the hour had gone over, Sonic woke up and got up to leave.

"Okay team, I'll catch you guys tomorrow..."

As he began leaving the school building, he was suddenly joined by Sally, who was walking next to him.

Sonic cleared his throat,

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked as she walked ahead of him.

"Home."

"Where's that?"

"None of your business..."

Sonic sped up, walking next to her,

"Will ya get that stick outta your butt and chill for a sec?" Sally's cheeks turned red,

"I do NOT have a stick up my-!"

She yelled at him, stopping before she could finish the sentence...

"What's your problem anyway?" She asked him, almost sarcastically.

He sauntered up next to her,

"I just like havin' fun, unlike SOME people." Sonic turned up his nose in mock-indignation.

"I can SO have fun! And I can

do it without breaking school rules! Or anything else!"

Sonic grimaced, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that kind of fun?"

Sally turned to him, stopping them both, "You couldn't have decent fun for more than three hours without breaking a rule or doing something stupid and reckless!" She glared at him as they stood against the brick wall that marked the school's boundaries.

Sonic smirked, "Yeah? Whadaya say you go out with me tonight and we'll test that little theory."

Sally was taken aback, she hadn't expected this... But this was a perfect way to prove herself right to the others.

"Hmph, fine. Pick me up at Seven, 2293 Mobi Street."

Sonic grinned, "Cool, catch ya later babe." With that said, Sonic and Sally parted ways. She thought to herself... "What was I thinking! Did I just say YES to a date with HIM?" She couldn't help but blush to herself as she turned around and watched him strut down the sidewalk...

"Hey Unc! You alive in here?" Sonic yelled as he walked in through the front door, throwing his backpack onto the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Sonic,

Out running errands, food in the fridge, back by 9.

-Uncle Chuck

P.S. DON'T do anything stupid.

Sonic grinned stupidly as he read the note. "Cool, whole place to myself... Wonder what Knux is up to?"

Knuckles and Tails walked down the sidewalk toward Tails' house. Knuckles' father wouldn't be home for a few hours and he wanted to spend as much time as he could out of the house before being confined to his room.

"Knuckles, you're limping dude..." Said the young fox when he saw Knuckles moving.

"It's nothing Tails..."

"Knux, I'm the ONLY one that knows, did it happen again?"

Knuckles looked down when Tails asked him this, he didn't like to talk about his problems, especially the ones that involved his father... But Tails knew all about it, and was the only one that did.

"I still say you should tell Sonic, he could help with this kinda stuff..."

The two mobians turned a corner and looked down the street, still walking. Knuckles shook his head,

"I can't Tails, if I tell Sonic... I know for a fact that hedgehog would lose his temper and something terrible'll happen between him and my dad..."

Tails winced, "Sonic wouldn't lose to your old man, he'd snap him in two!"

"That's what I'm afraid of... If Sonic lost his cool and attacked my father, he could get arrested for assault and we'd never see 'im again. He's my best friend, I can't let him throw his life away because he's protective."

The two boys made it to Tails' home, in which Tails' father was reading a newspaper in the front room.

"Home young man?" Said Amadaeus Prower, Tails' father as the two boys walked into the house.

"Yeah, me and Knuckles are gonna go and study upstairs, are Blaze, Silver and Amy here? Said Tails as he and his red friend walked up a flight of spiral stairs leading into the attic. In which Tails' room was found.

"Yeah, those two got here fairly early. I want that door open boy, even one girl and-"

Tails held his hand up and cut his father off.

"Dad! C'mon! We wouldn't do that!"

Up in Tails' room, Amy and Silver took turns looking into the fox boy's telescope, and Blaze sat on her laptop. They heard their friends walking up the stairs and went to greet them, all but Blaze, who seemed engrossed in something she was reading on her laptop.

"It's about time guys! We thought ya got lost or somethin'!" Silver said as Tails and Knux entered the room, kicking off their shoes and sitting down.

"C'mon Sil, we don't get lost."

Tails stated, sitting down next to Blaze. Who quietly said, "Hey guys, look at this..."

The group gathered around the laptop and saw the article she was reading had to do with a recent change in government for Mobotropolis. Blaze read it aloud,

"In recent news, the newly elected President of North Moberica, Mr. Ovi Kintobor and Vice President Colin Kintobor have made a recent trip to the city of Mobotropolis for a visit with family. President Kintobor's grandfather, Gerald Kintobor is a long-time Mobian Rights advocate and in current custody of Granddaughter Maria Kintobor and adopted son Shadow Kintobor. President Kintobor does share some of his grandfather's ideals for Mobian Rights. In an interview, the President Stated, 'We are all living beings and should be treated as equals, no matter size, species, or age. The mobians of this country are indeed still living beings, and should be treated as such. Some mobians have 'powers' given at birth. These 'powers' must be stamped out if we are to continue living in peace.'"

Blaze stopped reading at the end of the quote and looked around nervously. As did all of the others in the room.

"Blaze, the mouse!" Tails exclaimed, pointing to Blaze's hand, which currently held a melted piece of plastic that was once a computer mouse. Blaze sighed and threw it in the trash. Blaze was a Pyrokinetic, born with powers just like Silver and Sonic. Hers involved fire and heat, she could make it bend to her will. This got her called a 'freak' as a young child, she never wanted any friends because they all eventually found out about her powers and scorned her for them. She became intrasocial and depressed, that is until fifth grade when her family moved to Mobotropolis...

• A 10-year-old Blaze sat in a corner at recess during school, it was a chilly fall day and she sat making sparks on fallen leaves. A shadow with three spikes and pointy ears covered her, she looked up to see a blue 11-year-old male hedgehog in a red jacket, a yellow scarf and blue shorts.

"Hi!" Said the boy,

I'm Sonic! I saw ya sittin' here all alone and wanted to know if you wanted to play some basketball with me." The little boy smiled warmly down at Blaze, who looked away.

"I can't..."

"Well why not?"

Young Sonic said impatiently.

"Because I'm a freak..." Blaze said with tears in her eyes, she was about to run for it, but felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"How are you a freak?"

Blaze's hands suddenly caught fire and Sonic jumped. The little cat girl was on the verge of tears, when she heard something she had never heard in her life...

"Whoa! That was cool! Can ya do it again?" Sonic said excitedly. Blaze looked confused.

"Y-you don't think I'm a freak?"

"A freak? Psh! Nah! You're just like me and my cousin! We got awesome powers too y'know!" Said the young Sonic, who grabbed Blaze's hand.

"Now c'mon hottie! Knux and Amy are waitin'!"

They walked and Blaze piped up,

"You're so nice Sonic..." Said the young girl, blushing a bit.

"It's what I do! Ya got a name hot stuff?" The young hedgehog winked, leading Blaze to the basketball court.

"B-blaze... Blaze Cat."

She smiled at him, his energy and friendly attitude were so new to her... She had finally made a real friend... And his name was Sonic Hedgehog. •

Blaze sighed as everyone took in the article that she had read.

"Sounds like bad news for You, Tails, Silver and Sonic, Blaze..."

Said Amy sadly.

At Seven sharp, there was a knock on the front door of the Acorn residence, 2293 Mobi St. Where a teenage chipmunk was preparing for her date. "Wow... Seven on the dot, at least he's punctual." Sally said to herself, fixing her black skirt and sliding on her red top. Her father walked in, "Sally, my dear... There is a hedgehog boy at the front door claiming to have a date with you..." Before Max could say another word, he noticed her in her nice clothes, "Sally, you cannot be serious... Have you seen this boy?" Sally got up and walked for the door, "Bye daddy, I'll see you in a few hours..." She walked toward the front door where the blue hedgehog was waiting for her. "Hey! You look fantastic babe!" He said, as he looked at her from head to toe.

Maximillian snorted as he kept Sally from going outside.

"And just where do you think you are taking my daughter?" He said, his nose upturned.

"Now, now Mister A., you wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise now would ya?" Sonic grinned, he put his arm around Sally's, locking them. He only wore a pair of jeans and a new polo shirt, in stark contrast to Sally's outfit.

Before the mayor could protest, Sonic had scooped up Sally in his arms and dashed to the East, kicking up dust and wind in his wake. He folded his arms and grumbled under his breath.

Sonic stopped in front of a beach side... The sun was setting just over the horizon, he set his date down on her feet. She stumbled a little, trying to regain her center of balance. She looked at him, eyes wide, "How on Mobius did you do that? This is the East coast, Empire City! we're on the other side of the country!

Sonic just sat down, cross-legged on the cliff they stood on.

"To be totally honest... I'm not sure, I was just born with this ability to run mega-fast..."

She looked at him incredulously, then sat down next to him, the dry grass was warm and soft as her legs touched it, almost like a cushion... "So... You're a 'powered' Mobian?" She asked, her gaze fixed on the sunset, the sky was a beautiful shade of violet and pink.

"Yeah... I suppose I am, guess there's a class for that too now..." Sonic kept a straight face, but there was no hiding the irritation in his voice... He had dealt with people in the past who discriminated against powers. He rarely had trouble with it, but he did do a lot of protecting of kids who were picked on because of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally asked, slightly irritated that he was using that tone.

"I'm sick of people judging me... Us... Because we're different... Mobians and Humans may go to the same schools and live in the same neighborhoods... But they are treated so much better than we are... It makes me sick."

Sonic scowled a little as he intensely gazed into the sea. Sally was taken aback by the statement he made...

"I've never felt inferior to humans... I've always been treated well by them."

"You're the mayor's daughter... They have to like you..."

Sally scowled at him,

"What do you mean?"

Sonic chuckled condescendingly, "I mean that because you're above the rest of us, you might as well be one of them... And splitting us into minorities, like powered and normal Mobians... That's pure crap"

Sally looked away, her scowl gone, replaced by a look of sadness. "I... I never thought about it that way... I always thought all Mobians were treated like me... Perhaps not as royally, but at least seen as equals..."

"Huh... Guess you don't know as much as ya thought you did..."

"Yes... But... I'd like to know more... Could you show me?"

Sonic's eye-ridges went up, his facial expression surprised, then he smirked, "So ya wanna see how the other half lives eh? Well... I know just the place, not too far from here."

Sonic got up and took Sally's hand as she got up...

"Alright... Let's go..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic stopped in front of a dimly-lit restaurant. As the two walked in, there was a strange sense of class coming from the obvious lack thereof. Soft saxophone and bongo drum music played in the background, as well as low chatter from the people already sitting...

"This place is..." Sally started, looking around, "Interesting..."

"Heh, that's a nice way to put it. It doesn't have an actual name, so I just call it 'The Dive'." Sonic said as he knocked four times on the cashier's counter.

"Yo Rouge! Guess who?"

Sonic shouted to the back of the restaurant. A white-furred bat Mobian in a waitress' uniform hovered over.

"Hey there Sonic you little cutie, haven't seen you in a few months... Don't tell me I'm babysittin' ya again big blue." Said Rouge in a naturally flirtatious tone, she was taller than the two teens, but not by much... Obviously older than them by a few years.

"Nice to see you too babe, just showin' my date how the other half lives."

Rouge looked over at Sally, who nervously looked around at the dive. "Quite the honey you got there, big blue. Much better than your last date here." She smiled and waved to Sally, who blushed at her words.

"Yeah, she's a real doll ain't she?" Sonic mused as he looked Sally in the eyes, she was blushing scarlet under her fur... He could tell.

"Mm, I'll find you kids a seat hon... Come with me babes..." Rouge walked over to a table for two near the wall of the restaurant.

"Anything to drink, kids?" She asked, pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Gimme a Krono-Kola Rouge, what do you want Sal?"

"I'd like a diet Kolaris please..."

She asked politely, Rouge smiled her flirty smile. "Okay kids I'll be back with the drinks."

Rouge floated off, leaving Sonic and Sally alone.

"This ain't exactly what you're used to huh?" Sonic asked, leaning up in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Not even close... It's so relaxed here, you can feel the lack of stress in the atmosphere..." Sally said, gazing around at the dim building.

"Good, that means you've completed step one of 'Seeing the world like a regular Mobian...'" Sally giggled a little at this, Rouge floated back to them, drinks in hand.

"Here you go, you two... Ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll take two Chili dogs, double helping of fries on the side, plus the onion rings. Oh! And don't forget to use the spicy chili! That mild stuff is lamesauce, literally." Sonic ordered, Rouge giggled a bit.

"The usual it is then, Sonic, and for you baby?" She turned to Sally, "Same as him, except make it a salad instead of fries." Said she.

The pretty bat laughed, "Good choice girl, we can't all have Sonic's miracle metabolism!" She took down their orders, "Miracle metabolism?" Sally asked, intrigued by this. Rouge smiled, "Sonic here could eat a pizza the size of a car and never gain an ounce! He might even lose a few pounds!" Rouge said, walking away to the kitchen.

"Really?" Sally asked, her eyes wide.

"All true, no matter what I eat I always manage to burn it off. Even if I don't exercise, I never gain anything!"

"Hahaha! I'm jealous!" Sally said, covering her mouth when she laughed.

"I didn't know that about you, Sonic..." She said, taking a sip of her drink...

"There's a lotta stuff you don't know about me, babe."

Before Sonic could say anything else, there was a slam at the door. Four hulking, adult men walked into the calm restaurant. The smell of smoke and alchohol filled the room.

"Alright furries, clear out!" The biggest one yelled.

Sally tensed up, she was scared... But before she could speak to Sonic, she saw him walking toward the men.

"What did you just call us?" Sonic asked, looking up at the man who was much taller than he was.

"I called you frickin' furries, whadaya gonna do about it prickhead?" The big guy laughed, Sonic's spines stood on end at the derogotory term... He punched the large man in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

"Call me that one more time whitenose! I FRICKIN' DARE YOU!" Sonic roared, the three other men attempted to attack the hedgehog, but were met with several kicks to the face and crotch...

They staggered out of the dive, bruised and beaten. Sonic brushed his hands together, "And don't come back, or I promise I'll do much worse..."

Sally rushed over to Sonic... "Sonic! Are you alright?" She said, examining his fist.

"Yeah... I'm okay, just some punks looking for a free meal."

"Way to go baby! Those men have been gettin' free food for months... About time someone put 'em in their place!" Rouge said, placing their food on their table and kissing Sonic on the cheek.

They walked back to their table and began eating. As they were about halfway through, a little dog mobian walked up to Sonic.

"Th-thank you for stopping those guys mister..." Said the kid.

"Heh... It's no problem kiddo..." Sonic said, ruffling the younger's head fur. "Can you give me an autograph?" He asked.

Sonic smiled, "I got a better idea..." Sonic reached into his quills and pulled a very long, needle-like blue quill from his head. "How about this?" He said, handing it to the pup.

"Thank you!" Said the younger, who rushed back to his mother.

Sonic turned back to his food to find Sally staring at him, a smirk on her lips.

"I saw that..."

Sonic shifted in his seat.

"Saw what?" he asked, playing dumb obviously.

"You were actually being sweet, Sonic Hedgehog." Sally continued to smirk at him. Sonic shook his head, "Haha... You got me, just don't tell anyone, it would ruin my whole rep."

"Why not? Being a sweet guy isn't a bad thing at all! It's kinda cute..." Sally said, putting her hand under her chin. Sonic's face became solemn,

"Yeah... I guess, to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah... To you and the rest of the Mobians at school, I'm a selfish, troublemaking delinquent who can't keep himself out of detention for three days. But to the humans who look down on us... I'm the one they won't mess with. Ever notice that when I'm around, there are never any mobist humans? The reason is that when I'm NOT around, they WILL pick on the Mobians."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I act tough and stand out so that the kids in our school know who can protect them... To know who they can trust to keep them safe from those who would do them emotional or physical harm."

Sally looked at his emerald-green eyes, a strange sense of admiration coming over her, "Why would you do that?" She would ask, pure sincerity and curiosity in her voice...

"Because I have a gift... And I wanna use it." Sonic said as he stared back at her sapphire-blue eyes.

"That's very brave... And responsible of you Sonic... I didn't know that's what you were doing... That side of you."

Sally smiled, blushed, and looked straight down, "I feel really, really stupid right now... I did think you were just a selfish, irresponsible jerk... And the reason I came on this date was to prove it..."

Sonic smiled at her, "Well? What do you think?"

Sally smiled back, "For once in my life, I'm happy to say that I couldn't possibly have been more wrong."

As they exited the restaurant, they locked arms, they walked down the street toward the beach where they had come to that side of the continent.

They talked the whole time, laughing and teasing the whole way, until four figures walked down the street toward them. It was the same gang that was in the restaurant earlier, they stopped in front of the hedgehog and the squirrel, the big one spoke. "Well well well, if it isn't spikehead that made us starve himself, and look at the cute little date he's got there! She's hot even for a furry, eh boys?" The men behind him laughed as they advanced... "Yeah... I'd tap that."

Sonic's spines hardened, Sally hid behind him, gripping his shoulder... "Lay a finger on her... And I swear to god you'll beg to die when I'm through with you..." Sonic snarled through gritted teeth, revealing an incredibly sharp canine that looked like a fang. The man just laughed, "Hey look boys, the furry's got a temper! Maybe we should take his girl, she'd make a great little wh- HRK!"

The man was interrupted by a gloved hand grabbing his neck and forcing him to the ground...

Sonic punched his face, over amd over, until the man was spitting up blood. "That's for threatening her!" The other men attempted to attack Sonic, but using his powerful legs, he jumped away before they could touch him. Sonic curled into a ball and sent his spines flaring out, he landed on each of the gang's members, one by one, knocking them over, faces bleeding. Sonic landed in front of Sally, still facing the group of men.

"And those are for all the things you've done to Mobians through your whole life!

Now get your butts out of here while they're still attached!" Sonic roared, and the gang complied quickly, disappearing into the night.

"Human trash..." Sonic snorted as he stared them down...

"Oh Sonic!" Sally embraced her hedgehog hero tightly, "Thank you... Thank you..." Tears were forming in Sally's eyes as she hugged him, he hugged back, "Sshh... It's okay... They're gone now..." Sonic whispered as he held her close to him.

"Did you hear... Wha-what they were going to do to me?.. You saved my life..."

Sonic smiled... "No stupid punk human is gonna rape a mobian... Or any girl, while I'm within reach... You're safe with me..." Sonic wiped the tears from her face, he scooped her up in his arms and dashed back to Mobotropolis.

Sonic dropped Sally off in front of Acorn Manor, he set her down on her front stoop. "Welcome back, Princess."

Sally smiled as he put her down.

"Princess?"

"It suits you!" Sonic replied jokingly.

Sally stepped in front of Sonic, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"I like that Sonic... I like it... You know... I never got to properly thank you for what you did tonight..."

"It's no problem, really..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she had kissed him on the lips... It lasted for a few seconds, Sonic was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

When they pulled away, Sally walked up to her door. "Call me tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Of course!" Sonic smiled as he watched her walk into her house. The hedgehog dashed down the street, feeling as if he was running on air.

"Just where did you go tonight young lady?" Said Sally's father, as she walked in.

"Nowhere daddy..."

Maximillian raised an eyebrow, Sally seemed much happier and more flighty than she usually was when she got home from her dates.

"How was the date?" He asked, with all seriousness. Sally's response was light, "Mm? Oh, it was amazing... Simply amazing..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonic got home that night, Uncle Chuck was watching television in the front room. "Hey Sonny, care to tell me where you've been kiddo?" He asked warmly as Sonic walked through the front door. Sonic waved in greeting his guardian, "I had a date tonight."

"Haha! Who's the lucky girl this time?"

"Sally Acorn."

"The Mayor's daughter?"

"That's the one!"

"Quite the step up from your usual dates Sonny... How did it go?"

"To be honest, Unc... It was one of the most... 'click-y' dates I've ever had."

Uncle Chuck winced, "What does 'click-y' mean?"

"It means that... I think, other than the gang... It was one of the funnest dates I've ever had! I just seemed to connect with her when we were talkin', I felt like it was more than just another girl trying to kiss my feet."

"Gang?" Uncle Chuck was concerned. "Something happen tonight boy?"

Sonic shrugged and looked down, "Yeah, some punk humans... They were threatening Sally..."

Uncle Chuck put a hand on his nephew's shoulder,

"Did they get to her?"

Sonic said nothing, then took off his glove to reveal the blood that was on it.

"Not while I'm still kicking."

"Glad to hear it boy, you goin' to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat..."

"Alright, if ya need me I'll be in the workshop."

Chuck got up and walked out into the garage of their house. Sonic walked upstairs and sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes. He pulled a laptop out of his pillowcase, opened up a chat webpage, and signed in...

Speederboy17: Hey guys, anyone online?

Twintails41: Hey Sonic! Where ya been all night?

Speederboy17: Nowhere special bud, just a date.

Twintails41: Who this time?

Speederboy17: Sally

Twintails41: Whoa! Seriously? I never knew she liked you!

Speederboy17: Dude, it was a date! I date girls all the time!

Twintails41: Not Sally!

Speederboy17: True... But why's that a big deal?

Twintails41: She doesn't exactly date many people...

Speederboy17: Why does that matter?

Roseygal6779: Hey guys! 3

Speederboy17: Whatup Amy?

Twintails41: Hi Amy! :)

Roseygal6779: Whatchu guys talkin' about?

Twintails41: Sonic's date

Roseygal6779: Ugh..Who was it this time?

Speederboy17: None of your business!

Twintails41: Sally

Roseygal6779: Whaaaaattt?

Speederboy17: Dammit Tails! _

Twintails41: What's the big deal?

Roseygal6779: ...

Speederboy17: Oy...

(Roseygal6779 is offline)

Twintails41: Still don't get what the huge deal is...

Speederboy17: Have you EVER been in the same room as me and Amy?

Twintails41: Yeah, so?

Speederboy17: Ahem, her obsession? She cries on her pillow every time I get a new girl...

Twintails41: Ohhh... My bad... Geez dude, she must cry a LOT!

Speederboy17: I know, it's kinda sad... But Sonic Hedgehog doesn't do pity dates, and he doesn't date girls two years younger than him.

Twintails41: Right... I'll see ya tomorrow Sonic, maybe I can calm Amy down...

Speederboy17: Good luck kiddo, cya!

(Twintails41 is offline)

Sonic stretched and prepared to fall asleep, when he got another message...

Silverblade06: Hey Sonic?

Speederboy17: Sup Silver?

Silverblade06: Could I ask ya a question cous?

Speederboy17: Go ahead

Silverblade06: How should I ask Blaze out?

Speederboy17: Wait, you like Blaze?

Silverblade06: Yeah... I do...

Speederboy17: Since when? O_o

Silverblade17: Since you dumped her.. -_-

Speederboy17: Hey! I didn't dump her, she didn't dump me, we just decided it was better not to date each other. -_-

Silverblade06: Whatever!

Speederboy17: Well, if ya wanna ask her to be your girl, just ask!

Silverblade06: But what if she says no?

Speederboy17: She won't

Silverblade06: You don't know that!

Speederboy17: Have I ever steered you wrong?

Silverblade06: ...

Speederboy17: That's what I thought, go get 'em tiger!

Silverblade06: Don't girls find it creepy when a friend wants to date them?

Speederboy17: Uh, Silver? You and Blaze almost never interact, hang out, or even look at each other! You're only near her when I'm there or during one of your little study things dude.

Silverblade06: Oh yeah... So... Just ask?

Speederboy17: Go for it bro. ;)

(Silverblade06 is offline)

Sonic got off the laptop and fell asleep in an instant. His dreams taking him to a long-distant time...

(•= Flashback, Etc.)

• "Now Sonic, your mother and I are going to take your little brother and sister to the hospital for a checkup. We expect you to behave for your Uncle Chuck, alright?" Said Jules Hedgehog to his son, Sonic as they left the doorstep of his Uncle Chuck's house.

"I know, I know, behave for Unca Chuck... I will I pwomise!"

Sonic crossed his heart as his father ruffled his soft head-fur.

"Be a good boy sweetie, we'll be back later!" Said Bernadette Hedgehog, kissing her son on the cheek.

"I will! I love you!" Little three-year-old Sonic waved to his parents as they drove off with his little siblings, Manik and Sonia.

"Alright Sonny, what do ya wanna do kiddo?" Said Charles hedgehog as Sonic walked into his house.

"Hiya Unc!" Sonic said as Chuck picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

The two spent hours playing together, board games, Piggyback Rides, TV, they even napped at the same time!

As both of them were winding down, the phone rang. Uncle Chuck answered it and Sonic sat af his feet watching. Chuck put the phone down as tears began to flow down into his mustache...

"Unca Chuck?" Sonic said, climbing up his leg and onto his lap. "Why are ya cryin'?" Sonic wasn't prepared at his young age for the news that was to be told to him... So Chuck embraced his nephew, and hugged him tightly...•

Sonic woke up the next morning early, his pillow was soaked... "Was I crying?" Sonic asked as he felt his damp pillow. He shrugged it off and jumped out of bed. Sonic got dressed in a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and dark-blue jeans. He slid down the banister to the first floor of his house.

"Good to see ya up on time for once, boy." Uncle Chuck said, sipping a mug of Coffee.

"I gotta go somewhere Unc, I'll see ya after school!" Sonic said, grabbing a donut and a can of energy drink from the fridge.

"Hahaha! I thought you stopped doing morning girl visits!" His Uncle chuckled, "Well, I'll see you, don't get into too much trouble alright?"

"Only in trouble if I get caught Unc!" Sonic said, grabbing his backpack and walking out the front door.

Sally Acorn awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her window... Her hair down and wearing nothing but a nightgown, she walked over to her balcony window to see who was knocking. What she found shocked her, surprised her, and embarassed her.

"Sonic?" She said, looking at the blue hedgehog through the glass window.

He waved at her, grinning, "Heya Princess! Ya gonna let me in?"

She opened the window and Sonic walked into her room.

"You look especially radiant this morning!" Sonic said, giving her the once-over, smiling sarcastically. Sally blushed scarlet, "What the hell are you doing here Sonic? You're never up this early! Knuckles says you're always ten minutes late to first period!"

"Well Knux doesn't know a darn thing! I'm usually at least fifteen minutes late!" Sonic sat down on her bed, bouncing a little.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready for school..." Sally slipped into her bathroom. Sonic explored her big room, it was large enough to fit three of his own room. There were countless awards for academics on the wall, in a corner sat a desk that had at least a dozen college offers and scholarships. There also was a trophy case, though considerably less diverse than his, she had many trophies, most of them for swimming. "Of course she'd get the trophy in the only sport I DON'T do." Sonic took a look at the college offers she had recieved... To find with little surprise that she had fewer scholarships than he had. Sonic wasn't much in the academics area, but his physical prowess was something every college in the country was after. He had scholarships he didn't know what to do with, more than Sally did for her academic achievements. Of course, Sonic would never tell her unless she asked, she'd probably freak out.

Sally walked back into her room where Sonic sat on her bed.

He whistled, "Lookin' good Princess!"

"It's just school clothes Sonic..." Sally blushed, contradicting her statement. Sonic checked her out, a thin-strap light blue top, blue short-shorts and her favorite dark blue boots. She had her hair up in a ponytail, which bounced as she walked. Somehow she managed to make three shades of blue look amazing.

"No way Sal, you look great!" Sonic said, tossing her bag to her. "Come on Princess Preppy, we got ground to cover."

They walked to school, chatting away about who knows what. They finally got to school, there was a massive crowd in the hallway.

"What's going on? Seriously! It's a madhouse in here!" Sonic exclaimed as he held Sally's hand to keep from losing her.

"If you were here on time more often, you'd know that this is NORMAL, Sonic!" Sally said to him as they reached a clearing in the hall, in front of Sonic's World Civilizations class.

"Now you know why I'm never on time!" Sonic said, as he leaned on the wall. Sally waved to him as she walked away to her own class.

"I'll see you at lunch!"

"Catch ya then Princess!" He said, walking into his class.

When the bell rang for class to start, Sonic sat down in his seat, threw his backpack under the desk and leaned back. The teacher had somewhere to be, so the class was left to chatter. It was a mystery to Sonic how he had ended up in Honors World Civ... He had no friends in the class, it was as boring as watching paint dry, and everyone in the class was either super-preppy or a mega nerd.

He noticed that the seat next to him was no longer empty, as it had been for three months. A black hedgehog sat in the same bored position Sonic was in.

"You as bored as I am?" Sonic asked his neighbor, who turned his head, "I doubt it... There's no conceivable way you could be as bored as I am."

Sonic chuckled, then he noticed the hedgehog's features were kind of intimidating, at least they would be to someone else. He had crimson eyes, and had a red stripe on each of his quills. He was built very similarly to Sonic, though a little bit thinner.

"I'm not even sure why I'm in this class! It's boring as heck and I have no friends here... I'm Sonic by the way, Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic outstretched his hand, the other returned the gesture, and shook it, "I'm Shadow, Shadow Kintobor... Hedgehog? That's a very old name, long family history?" Shadow asked, looking Sonic over.

"Yeah, way long! Kintobor? As in Gerald Kintobor? The human scientist?"

"Yes... The same, needless to say... I'm adopted."

Sonic smiled, he had a lot in common with this guy,

"I like your adoptive dad, he's one of the few humans I like..."

Shadow smirked, "You too?"

"Totally! If not for Kintobor, us Mobians would still be living in huts in the forest!"

Shadow smiled, he looked up at the ceiling, "So, does this school have any sports?"

"Yeah, a few... What do ya like?"

"I was thinking about Basketball... Have to get energy out somehow."

Sonic smirked, "We'd love to have ya on the team, if you're good that is..."

Shadow scoffed, "I take it you're the captain? Trust me, you'll want me on the team."

"We'll see Shadow... We'll see."

Sonic got through Physics, then through French before lunch... Where he met back up with Shadow in line.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Didja sign up for the B-ball team?"

"Yes... It's fairly empty."

"Yeah, we've kinda been a four-man team for a while..."

"Huh... I guess joining the team might change some things."

"How so?"

"I could win a game five against one, without trying."

"Oh really?"

"Yes... Really."

Sonic was surprised, not because Shadow claimed he could win a five on one... But because he didn't sound like he was bluffing. Sonic smirked, "Okay Shadow, how about a one-on-one with me? You show me how skilled you are, and I'll get ya on the team!"

Shadow took his lunch and walked toward a table where a human girl sat with her friends. "I look forward to it, Sonic... I'll see you on the court this weekend."

Sonic nodded as he followed him to his table, "Uh, Shadow? Why are you sitting with them?" Sonic asked, pointing to the blonde girl sitting at the table with her friends.

"The blonde one is my sister... Or my adopted sister at least."

Shadow's sister turned her head and saw the two hedgehogs.

"Oh there you are Shadow! Who's your friend?"

"Hey Maria... This is Sonic, he's the captain of the basketball team."

Shadow sat down and began eating.

"Hello Sonic! I'm Maria, is Shadow going to be on the basketball team?" She asked, smiling at the hedgehog.

"We'll see after a little one-on-one this weekend." Sonic smiled, she seemed like a sweet girl, she lived with Shadow, so she must not be as bad as some of the other human students.

"I hope you're good! My brother's never lost a game!" She said, looking at Shadow, who nodded his head slowly while chewing.

"Hey! Me neither! I was hoping for a challenge!"

"Hey you! Ya stinkin' furries better get off this side of the lunchroom!"

Said a voice from behind Sonic... Which caused him to turn around.

"What did you just say baldy?"

Sonic was fuming as he put his lunch down next to Maria.

Shadow stood up... He scowled intensely at the human talking to Sonic. Maria grabbed his hand. "Shadow, don't..."

Shadow ripped his hand away and snarled.

Sonic squared off at the bully, he was a big, red-haired kid, kind of fat, but strong enough to fill his short sleeves. "I said get off my side, Furry!"

Sonic raised his fist, but before it could connect with his nose, the punk fell backwards. Shadow stood in front of Sonic, he was the one who beat Sonic to the punch.

"You need to learn some respect, whitenose..." Shadow growled, picking him up with one hand and throwing him against a wall, his friends tried to attack Shadow, but were met with punches to the gut from the blue hedgehog. When suddenly Sonic and Shadow both felt a tug on the back of their shirts. They were met with the face of Principal Prower scowling at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic and Shadow sat in the Principal's office, silently they waited for Mrs. Prower to call them in. When she did, they both walked in to recieve their lecture with dignity...

"You've done a lot of things in the past, Sonic... But fighting humans? That's different even for you!"

Sonic laid back, "Tch... He started it..." He mumbled.

"This is a poor way for you to begin your life here, Mr. Kintobor..."

Shadow folded his arms... "I didn't kill him... Though I should have..."

The Principal looked at him incredulously, "What on Mobius would drive you to say that? What exactly did the boy do?"

Sonic butt in, "He called us Furries... And told us to get on the other side of the lunchroom..."

The Principal was simply aghast, segregation wasn't an enforced school rule... But the children did tend to keep to their own 'species'. She herself being a Mobian, was struggling to remain unbiased, "Your actions today were reckless and foolish, you will both serve detention for two hours after school today."

Sonic and Shadow grumbled under their breath, and left her office without a word.

After the week had passed, Sonic looked forward to the weekend. He was up at ten on Saturday, he dashed over to the school's outside basketball court where Shadow was waiting for him.

"Hmph... Took you long enough."

Shadow and Sonic hi-fived, since Tuesday they had become fairly close, becoming great friends, but fiercely competitive in almost everything they did together.

"Hey! I had to find my good ball! I don't wanna smear you with just any ball!" Sonic dribbled the Orange ball, passing it to Shadow.

"You start."

Shadow and Sonic took off like shots, Sonic used his speed to his advantage, making the first point with relative ease. Shadow retaliated quickly, surprising Sonic with incredible agility and reflexes. Quickly gaining the lead over Sonic, Shadow was confident in his ability being greater than his blue opponent... But Sonic thought differently, though he was shocked at how Shadow's speed and ability rivaled his so well, that only made him more determined to win... Sonic made the next two baskets and gained the lead on Shadow.

"Alright! Haha! That's enough!"

Sonic said, catching his rebound.

"What? Quitting while you're ahead Sonic? So unlike you." Shadow smirked, and walked up to Sonic, who smiled and applauded. "Your sister wasn't lyin'! You're the best I've seen play since... Me! Shadow, how would you like to be my star player on the Knothole Basketball team?" Sonic asked, putting out his hand, Shadow shook it, "It'd be an honor..."

Sonic and Shadow parted ways after a few more games. Sonic headed towards a big house in the most ritzy neighborhood in Mobotropolis. The Acorn residence, where the mayor and his family lived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic wasn't in the mood to mess with Mayor Acorn, so he began throwing pebbles at a balcony that stood outside a door that led into Sally's bedroom.

Sally opened the door to her balcony, stepping out to look down. She smiled when she saw Sonic in his red hoodie-shirt and blue jeans,

"Hey you!" She said, leaning down to talk to him.

"Hey yourself Princess!" Sonic grinned as he jumped off a nearby tree onto Sally's balcony.

"Hahaha! You're crazy hedgehog!"

She said, smirking at him.

"Crazy ain't boring Sal!" Sonic smiled, "Me an' Tails got a couple of pretty kickin' stories for the school paper, one about two Mobians fighting a human punk, and another about a certain new member of the school basketball team." Sonic leaned against the walls of the balcony.

"You're really going to let everyone know about you and that new kid Shadow attacking that kid?" Sally tilted her head, Sonic shrugged, "I don't care, it's not the first time it's happened."

"It isn't? What other fights have you been in?" Sally's voice had a ring of worry, though she didn't sound very surprised.

"I've been thumped by plenty of human trash... So I've been giving back what they've been servin' me."

Sonic folded his arms and Leaned out against the wall of her balcony.

"Why do you hate them so much, Sonic?" Sally asked earnestly, Sonic looked down,

"Why does it matter? I hate 'em and that's never gonna change..."

Sally put her small hand on his, and turned his head to look into his eyes.

"How did they hurt you Sonic?" She asked, her sapphire eyes reflecting the stars in the sky, which began appearing very slowly as night approached.

Sonic looked out into space for a second... Then looked at Sally, "My folks and little siblings were killed... Shot... By the human government officers... I was three, the police said it was a misfire." Sonic threw a hand in the air, "I call it B-S and murder."

Sally put her arms around the hedgehog, "I'm so sorry Sonic, that's so sad..."

Sonic hugged her back, then pulled away, "Well, now y'know why I hate humans so much..."

Neither one said anything for a few seconds... Then Sally spoke, "Sonic, next Monday my daddy's having a dinner party to celebrate his recent election... I wanted to know if you'd be my date." Sonic blinked, shocked at first, because normally those parties were A-list, rich, snobby people only. Sonic got over his surprise and smirked, "Do I have to wear a tux?" He asked sarcastically, Sally giggled and playfully shoved him. "Yes! Unless you want to look like a hobo compared to everyone else!"

Sonic just laughed, "One prob with that Sal, I don't own one!"

"We'll get you fitted for one on monday, just tell your uncle where you're going to be."

"I'm not gettin' outta wearin' a monkey suit am I?"

"Nope."

"I knew you'd say that..."

Sonic and Sally laughed for a moment, then Sonic stood on the edge of the balcony, "I'll see ya Monday Sal." Sonic saluted her with two fingers and a grin, then fell backwards off the balcony. Sally panicked, she ran over to the edge Sonic fell off of and looked down, frantically searching for her friend. She suddenly heard a ringing in her room, her phone was vibrating on her desk, "Hello?" She asked into the little light-blue device.

"I'm home, just lettin' ya know so ya don't freak out!" Said Sonic's voice coming from the electronic speaker.

"You jerk! You scared me half to death!" Sally laughed into her phone as she fell onto her bed.

Sunday came and went, nothing really happened. On Monday Sonic went over to Sally's mansion in the morning again as he had been since their date. They hadn't officially declared themselves a couple yet, but they were nearly inseparable when they weren't in class.

After the school day was over, Sonic and Sally made a beeline for her house.

"You're going to have to wait for a minute, feel free to explore the house while I go get a dress with the help..." Sally said, letting go of his hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll find somethin' to do in this hotel!" Sonic joked as she walked away.

Sonic just walked through the massive house, up the tall spiral staircases and glancing into rooms. Sonic felt a little lost, the house was practically a palace. He sauntered into a living room on the second floor, it had two armchairs in it, a fireplace, and a picture of the family over the mantle. He looked up and saw the four Acorns in their photograph, they looked very happy. Sally only appeared to be six or seven years old, but she was still as pretty as she was now.

"Quite the picture isn't it?" Said a voice from one of the armchairs in the room. Sonic turned around with a jolt, there was a middle-aged mobian chipmunk sitting in the room. She looked incredibly similar to Sally, though her hair was a bit longer and her body more developed. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans, as well as black high-heeled shoes.

"Uh... Yeah, it's really somethin'. Are you Sally's mom?" Sonic asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, and you must be Sonic Hedgehog, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You can call me Alicia." Alicia smiled and motioned for Sonic to sit down in the chair next to her.

Sonic sat down and faced Sally's mother.

She crossed her legs and smiled at the hedgehog.

"Sally just raves on and on about how amazing you are, if you don't mind me saying so, I can see why she does! You're a very handsome boy, Sonic."

Sonic regained his usual confidence and swagger when he heard that, he grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Thanks Mrs. A, if ya don't mind me sayin', I can see where Sal gets her smokin' hot looks." Alicia smiled at the boy, "Thank you Sonic, I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Sally's older sister!" Sonic said in full honesty, which Alicia laughed at, "You're incredibly charming, Sonic, I can see why Sally and her father would be ranting about you."

Sonic smirked, "She talks about me? What does she say?"

"I shouldn't say, but as long as you don't tell her I said this, it'll be our little secret."

"Sure, no prob."

"Sally says you're the funniest, most handsome, and by far the most different person she's ever met."

Sonic laughed out loud, "I guess I am pretty 'different'... More than you know Mrs. A."

Alicia tilted her head questioningly, "I'd like to know just how 'different' you are... You ARE dating my daughter after all and I make it a point to learn things about her boyfriends that she doesn't."

Sonic's smile faded, and he leaned onto his knees in his chair.

"I'm not goin' out with 'er yet, but I intend to ask her... Dunno if ya want to know..."

Alicia put her hands on her lap, sitting up.

"Is there something you're hiding, Sonic?" She asked the boy, who ran his hand through the soft fur on his forehead.

"Can you keep a secret Mrs. A?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna tell you a big one, something that only me and Knuckles know."

Alicia raised an eyebrow,

"Go on..."

"Alright... You know about the terrorist, Ivo Robotnik?"

Alicia's muscles grew tense when she heard the name, as most people did. Robotnik was a human terrorist who was once a great scientist working upon the concept of Mobian evolution. He believed that the next step in evolution after human or mobian was machine. He launched a full-scale assault on Mobotropolis, using a machine called the roboticizor to turn living organisms into his robot slaves. Somehow, the airship he'd used to attack the city crashed, and all those living were spared, at least, the few who survived.

"Y-yes... I know of him..."

"Do you know exactly how that airship fell?"

"No... Nobody does."

"I do..."

Alicia leaned forward in her seat,

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Well, I'm the one that took it down, I was twelve years old and when Robotnik showed up, me and Knuckles headed straight for the ship."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "I find that incredibly hard to believe, Sonic."

Sonic winced, "I'm not gonna lie to you Mrs. A, I wouldn't believe it either if I wasn't there!"

"How could you possibly have done that?"

"I guess Sally hasn't toldja about my 'gift'."

Alicia was intrigued by the hedgehog's words.

"A gift, you say?"

"I have the ability to run at the speed of sound, it comes in handy, especially since I don't have a car."

The older chipmunk smiled, "That would explain why Sally's hair looked so windswept last weekend... Are you telling the truth, Sonic?"

"Mrs A., my name means speed, would I lie about my most prized possession?"

Alicia nodded that she knew he wasn't lying, and urged Sonic to tell more about his encounter with the terrorist.

• Sonic's legs and feet moved in a blur as he scaled the side of Robotnik's ship, his dark brown eyes flaring in determination. He was the only one who could save the city and he was gonna do it! He sped to the bridge, where a tall, fat man in a red suit stood waiting for him.

"Who are you, boy? Are you really the only defense this city has? Hohohoho! A twelve-year-old mobian trying to save an entire city? How pitiful! I'll enjoy making you the first to become... Perfect..."

Sonic shook his head, his short quills swaying a little.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Robots are perfect, organics are satan', can we get on with this or are you all talk?"

Robotnik summoned a robot that looked like it could take down a fighter jet. It rose out of the ship's interior and stood about twelve feet tall.

"My chaos-energy powered robot is designed to beat all those who defy me into submission. I'll make an example out of you, hedgehog!"

The robot began shooting at Sonic, darts of green energy flying from the cannons on the mech's shoulders. Sonic was quick on his feet as he dodged each shot by the skin of his teeth. The hedgehog jumped and landed on the robot's head. He started kicking the machine's glass cockpit, cracking it. Sonic paused when he saw green liquid and gas flowing out of the cracks he had made. This pause gave the bot enough time to shoot him off. Sonic landed on the deck of the ship on his face, green energy darts stabbing through his clothes and cutting through his skin.

"Ha! You cannot win, boy!" Robotnik jeered as the chubby hedgehog fell on the deck.

The robot stood above Sonic, aiming an arm cannon at his head. Sonic's eyes snapped open, a green glow emanated from his once-brown irises. He stood up quickly and punched the robot with a glowing green fist. This caused it to shatter as Robotnik stared on incredulously. The energy that was inside the robot now flowed freely on the deck of the ship, it glowed a brilliant emerald green. Sonic's eyes still glowed the same green, he grinned and revealed his canine on the side of his mouth.

The green liquid and gas converted itself to a green lightning bolt and made a shot for Sonic, who was caught off-guard by this. Green energy crackled around Sonic's body, he curled his body into a ball and began spinning in place. Robotnik used a machine and teleported away from the scene, before Sonic would unleash hell on his machines.

Sonic took off like a shot, glowing with blue-green energy. He tore through the metal of the ship, going in and out, fast enough to have been a million missiles, causing explosions and chaos on it. The ship began losing altitude and Sonic landed on the deck near the bridge, no longer glowing, he fell to his knees from the adrenaline rush he just recovered from. He lost consciousness and rolled off the side of the ship to the city below.•

"Knuckles found me unconscious under a pile of rubble. When I woke up, me and Knux swore never to tell nobody how that happened."

Alicia was baffled, it was so amazing it seemed like fiction. But she always lived by the truth that truth is sometimes stranger than fiction.

"So, that emerald energy you absorbed... Is that why your eyes are green now?" She asked,

"I dunno..."

Sonic and Alicia chatted away after this, Sonic told her about his family situation, why his academic performance was sub-par, and why he asked Sally out the first time. Alicia told him about her travels as a medical practitioner, all of which completely intrigued Sonic. He had always wanted to see the world. While Mrs. Acorn was telling Sonic about her most recent trip to the country of Downunda, Sally walked into the room,

"Oh! There you are Sonic, hey mom... I hope he wasn't bothering you."

Alicia smiled and stood up facing her daughter. "Not at all, in fact, we got to get to know each other fairly well. I must be going, your father likely wants to know what I think of your boyfriend Sally." Sonic winked at Alicia, and she returned it. She leaned down and whispered to Sally, "I like him." and walked out.

Sonic grinned to Sally, "Your mom is awesome, by the way." he said as he stood up. Sally took his hand and they walked out, "She's the best, I know... Though I don't see her often."

Sonic shrugged, "At least you got a mom..."

Sally looked down, "She likes you, which basically makes my father's opinion null and void."

"Sweet! That means I get to ask you out."

Sally shoved him playfully,

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Sonic laughed, "Darn right! So whats your answer?"

The two started down the stairs, "Hmm, yes... On one condition."

"Condition?"

"YOU have to stop getting in these silly fights, keep idiotic stunts to a minimum, and get your grades up to a B-Average, kapiche?"

Sonic just smiled and kissed her cheek, causing them to turn bright scarlet under her fur.

"Alright, alright, I'll be a 'good boy'... As far as you know!"

Shoving him again, Sally giggled at his wit, "Oh, stop it you dork!"

The two of them made it down to the foyer, where a tailor was waiting to measure Sonic for his tuxedo. "Do I really gotta do this?" Sonic complained as the tailor dressed him, poking him with needles as he sewed.

"Yes, Sonic, you do. Do you want to look like a hobo next to me and the rest of the guests?"

"Do I get a (OUCH!) Choice?"

"No!"

"Fine..."

Once the work was done, Sonic examined himself in the mirror around him. The jacket was deep black, as were the pants he was wearing. "You clean up nicely, Sonic." Sally walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so huh?" The Hedgehog grinned as he watched his reflection. Sally paid the tailor and he left, leaving Sonic and herself alone.

Sonic put his street clothes back on and put his new suit into a box. The two mobians took it upstairs and left it in Sally's room. "So uh, what is there to do around this joint?"

"Well, we have a pool, if you want something to do..."

Sonic's quills stood on end, "Look Sal, I don't swim."

"Why not?" Sally asked, sitting down on her bed. Sonic sat down next to her, leaning back a little bit.

"'Cause..."

"'Cause why?"

"Just 'cause!"

Sally shoved him down onto his back on her bed, she got on top of him, pinning him down.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me!" She said with a giggle, "I could go like this all day!"

Sonic smirked up at her, his quills spread out on her bed in a star-like shape.

"So could I babe, and I ain't gonna tell you why I don't swim!"

Sally smiled flirtatiously down at him and let her body fall on top of him. She then let her nose touch his, their lips only a few inches away from each other.

"You're going to tell me, hedgehog, I have ways of making you talk."

Sonic just grinned like an idiot at his girlfriend, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, miss president. Since when were you this flirty?"

She kept him pinned and spoke softly,

"Its called 'teasing', hedgehog, you get a little, but you aren't getting anywhere near the rest."

Sonic just smirked,

"That's what you think, princess."

Sonic struggled to break free of Sally's pin, and succeeded. Sally was tougher than she looked, but Sonic's strength was in a league all its own. He sat up with her in his lap, and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine, fine... I don't swim because I can't."

"You can't swim?"

"Nope... Never learned how, almost drowned twice."

She frowned sympathetically, then she got up off his lap and walked towards the door.

"Where are you headed?" Sonic asked, tilting his head.

"Its time I told my daddy about you coming to the party."

The hedgehog suddenly laughed out loud, "What? You haven't told 'im yet? Hahaha!"

Sally just rolled her eyes and smiled,

"It's better to beg forgiveness than ask permission!"

"Too true."

Sonic walked with Sally to her father's office, he still had his swagger as if he was in the school hallways. Sally, however, was a nervous wreck. All her life the only time she had a boyfriend is when her father suggested it. Business partners' sons were the only ones who Sally was ever allowed to be in a relationship with.

Using her knuckles, Sally knocked on the door to Mayor Acorn's office.

"Daddy? May we come in?"

"Of course, darling... What do you need?"

Sally and Sonic walked into the office, it was a large room, and reminded the hedgehog of one of those television shows where the president is shown in his office. Mayor Maximilian Acorn looked at his daughter with a smile, then it faded when he saw Sonic, who gave him a friendly wave.

"What is he doing here?" Max asked as politely as possible, Sally smiled nervously and spoke, "He's my boyfriend now, and I invited him to the dinner party tonight..."

"You what? He- why?" Max seemed distressed at his daughter's words.

"You know I don't approve of this boy! I can't have you just running off with some delinquent!"

Sally frowned, "Daddy, you don't understand! I really like him! He's nothing like the boys you set me up with!"

"I approve of the boys I set you up with! Geoffrey St. John was much more civilized than this... This troublemaker!"

Sonic heard Maximilian say Geoffrey's name and clenched his fists... Sally was going to say something, but Sonic interjected. "With all due respect, sir, Geoffrey St. John is a lying, stuck-up, selfish little shrew! Don't insult me by comparing him to me!"

Sally and Maximilian looked at Sonic with their jaws slightly agape. "You know Geoffrey?" Sally asked quietly. Sally had met Geoffrey St. John years ago, he was her most recent ex-boyfriend and his father was a business partner with Sally's. Geoffrey and Sally's romance wasn't much at all, more of a reason for their parents to meet and discuss things more often, and it was very one-sided. Sally dumped the skunk mobian for being 'too forward', to put it nicely.

"Yeah, I know the skunk... I've known 'im for a long time... He was the first nose I ever broke, and he wasn't and won't be the last!" Sonic stated coldly, glaring at the mayor, who was strangely infuriated.

"Are you threatening me boy? I could have you arrested!"

"Daddy!" Sally yelled at her father, Sonic just glared at the mayor. "You're just an all-talk-no-action politician, mister mayor! Plus, you're bein' used and you know it!"

Max froze at Sonic's words, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied, though half-heartedly.

"When was the last time a mobian was elected mayor of anything? Somethin's up, and one day they're gonna turn it on ya!"

Sonic turned and left the room, having said the last word.

Sally was aghast, she looked to her father, who was looking outside the window...

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart... You may not bring that boy to the social tonight..."

Sally was going to protest, but someone else entered the room, slamming the door behind them.

"That's really not up to you Max."

"Mom!" Sally smiled and hugged her mother,

"Alicia! How long have you been listening?" The mayor inquired irritably.

"Long enough," Alicia looked to her daughter.

"Now, you go get Sonic to calm down, he seemed pretty steamed when he walked past me. He needs to be in a good mood, a good tux doesn't look right without a smile on the boy wearing it."

Sally beamed at Alicia, kissed her on the cheek, then left the room to find her boyfriend.

"Really, Max, you're being unreasonable about this." Alicia said as she sat down in front of Max's desk.

"You don't know that boy like I know him! I got his school records!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You what?"

"That boy is the one I told you about, he took Sally on a date somewhere outside the city without her entourage! She could have been hurt!"

Alicia sighed irritibly at her husband.

"So you went through the child's school file? You never did this with Geoffrey or Antoine!"

"I approved of those two!"

"Is this really necessary, Max?"

"He's virtually the polar opposite of Sally in every way possible! Poor grades, terrible attendance, disregard for rules, awful attitude..."

"And he's got our daughter completely spellbound."

Max looked at his wife, raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'Do you know something I don't?'.

"Max, darling, I know it may seem difficult for you to understand why Sally has chosen this boy over Antoine or Geoffrey..."

"Not difficult, impossible!"

"Patience. Now, the reason she's so attracted to him is because he intrigues her, he keeps her guessing. She has no idea what that boy will do next, and she loves it."

The Mayor was utterly confused, "How can she love something that she cannot predict?"

"That's just it, she loves that she can't predict him. All her life, Sally has searched for challenge. She craves it! You know that as well as I do. She has never been one to take any easy way out."

"Get to the point, Alicia..." Max was irritable, mostly because what his wife was saying made no sense, but at the same time made perfect sense.

Alicia smiled to herself, knowing she had won.

"The point is, that unlike all the boys she has dated, he is the hardest for her to figure out. THAT, is why she keeps coming back to him. And every time she comes back, she falls more and more in love with him."

Sally rushed down the stairs and saw Sonic nearing the front door. She made a beeline for it and stopped in front of him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Sonic?" She asked, folding her arms and smiling sweetly.

"Home..." Sonic said coldly as he opened her front door.

"Good, I'd love to meet your uncle."

Sonic gave her a funny look, and stepped down off the front stoop. The girl followed close behind him.

"My mother said you could come tonight." Said Sally, still smiling.

"What about le stiff?" Sonic said, half-sarcastically.

"Mom usually gets her way when it comes to daddy..." She grabbed his hand as they walked down the sidewalk toward his home.

The two mobians kept walking, it was a fairly long walk. Normally, Sonic would have been home by now, but he didn't feel like carrying Sally, who had just gotten her hair done and didn't want it ruined by the wind. As they walked, Sally finally piped up with a question that had been gnawing at her mind for some time.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know Geoffrey St. John?"

Sonic sighed and looked up at the slightly-cloudy blue sky.

"Back in seventh grade, we were in the first day of gym and he had it in his head that he was the best athelete in the school."

Sally gave him a look, then moved a little closer so that their arms were touching at both the shoulder and the held hands.

"He was pretty well-built, but, go on."

"Well, we were going against each other on the court, basketball. I smoked him so hard that he had everyone in class laughing at 'im."

"So you humiliated him, what happened then?"

"The idiot walked up to me, called me a cheater, and punched me in the face. Then he started smarting off about how powered mobians should be put away and that I was just some orphan freak... How he knew about my folks' deaths I don't know."

"Oh my gosh! Did you tell your coach?"

"Psh, no!"

"Oh right, 'bad boy does things his way'." Sally teased him half-heartedly.

Sonic just looked down as he scuffed his red sneakers against the concrete ground.

"I'm not sure what happened next... All I remember was losing my temper and..."

"And what?" A tone of worry coated Sally's voice.

"I just lost my mind... I broke a lot of bones, drained a lot of blood, and ripped a lot of skin on that skunk's body..."

Sally suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter, Sonic raised an eyeridge at her.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"That was you? Oh my- That is hilarious!"

The hedgehog boy looked at her as if she was completely insane.

"Whadaya mean?"

"Well, I was dating him in seventh grade, and one day he was sent to the hospital and my family came to visit him. He told us he was hit by a truck, and he looked like he was!"

"Ohh! I get it! So to keep from sounding like a wimp, he lied to ya instead of saying I kicked the crap out of him!"

"Exactly!"

The air was filled with laughter around them for a few minutes. Then they stopped, and took a breather.

"Haha, the best part of that, is that I was planning on dumping him beforehand. So I did while he was in the hospital."

"Whoa girl, that's ice cold!" The hedgehog joked, he was finally in a good mood again.

"Well, now I know that I wasn't wrong to do it at least! I've felt guilty about that for a long time... Now I know he was a jerk and deserved it!"

"Too true babe."

Sally suddenly regained her composure.

"Sonic... How could you do so much damage with your bare hands?"

He looked away and frowned, "I'm not sure... Same way I dealt with those thugs..."

A chill ran up Sally's spine as she remembered Sonic beating the Hell out of those men... The feeling of fear had resurfaced.

A few days after the date, Sally began to remember all of it, she had realized how feral Sonic had been acting in order to protect her... And she realized as well, that she wasn't just cowering in fear of being attacked by the men, but by the blue monster attacking them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They finally reached Sonic's home, it wasn't much, not even close to the grandeur of Sally's massive mansion, but nonetheless livable.

"Hey Unc! You alive in here?" Sonic yelled as they walked in. There was no answer.

"Guess he's out doin' something... Leaves us alone."

Sally evaluated the house in her mind, it was a little messy, but it felt like a real home rather than the metaphorical palace she lived in. The front room had a 50" screen television and a large couch, no doubt used by Sonic and his Uncle to watch with Knuckles, Silver, and Tails. She had heard much from Knuckles about 'Football day at Sonic's'. There was a small staircase that ran along the wall between the TV room and an open kitchen, effectively separating the two rooms.

"It ain't much, but it's home." Sonic started walking up the stairs, his girlfriend followed close behind him.

The boy opened the door to his room, which was fairly small. When Sally took a look inside, she was a little surprised, there were a few posters of his favorite bands on the walls, some of which she liked herself (Pinkin Lark, Marapore, Boxing for Stew, Jovibon, Four Weeks Elegance, Katy Parysol, etc.) There were a few articles of clothing on the floor in a corner of the room. His bed looked a little big for him, though it appeared comfortable. Sally had forgotten what it was like to have a messy room, since her father had been elected, the help had always kept her room organized while she was at school.

The hedgehog jumped onto his bed and smiled at Sally.

"And this, is my room. It ain't a hotel room like yours, but its livable."

Sally jumped onto his bed next to him and let her hair pool out behind her head.

"I like it, its cute. Like you said, not a hotel room!"

Sonic laughed a little, and looked at her, his arms behind his head,

"Well, what were you expecting?"

Sally's smile faded and her eyes moved to the ceiling.

"Well... Not this..."

Now Sonic's smile had fallen,

"What were you expecting?"

His tone was completely serious, he wanted to know what she thought he was, and he wanted to know now. She looked at him and started to explain...

• "What? YOU went out with SONIC?" Said a black cat named Hershey as she sat down next to Sally. It was lunchtime and the two girls had just begun speaking of Sally's date the night before.

"Yes... Is that a bad thing?" Sally asked, setting her lunch tray down in front of her. They were at lunch and Sally sat at a table with the other super-popular-smart-preppy teens, namely Hershey the Cat, Bunnie Raboh the Rabbit, Nicole Lynx, Julie-su and Shade Echidna (They were fraternal twins), and Blaze the Cat on occasion. Blaze only sat with them when she wasn't sitting with Sonic and the others. A human also sat with them once in a while, a girl who was the daughter of a city couselor, Elise Soleanna.

"No, not a BAD thing, per se... But kind of dangerous... Considering yours and your dad's standards and reputation." Hershey replied, taking a sip of her drink. Sally was confused,

"Have you dated him?" She asked, she never was one to get into other people's social lives, but she could make an exception.

"Yeah, and so have these three!" She said, pointing at Shade, Nicole, and Blaze.

"How is it I was never told?"

"You never ask, Sally!"

"Touche..."

There was a moment of silence, before Sally finally piped up.

"So... Were you all his girlfriend at one point?"

Shade, Nicole, Hershey, and Blaze all sighed dreamily at once.

"Mm... Best three weeks of my life."

Hershey sighed.

"He's the greatest..."

Shade said.

"I was the luckiest Lynx on Mobius..."

Nicole stated with a trance-like smile.

"He was so hot... He made ME melt in his hands..."

Blaze concluded.

Sally was bewildered, "You make him sound like he's some kind of god!" She laughed as she sipped her drink.

"Oh but he IS! He might as well be!"

Nicole retaliated, smiling into space the whole time.

"He knows how to make girls melt in his hands..."

Shade sighed, mimicking Blaze's smile.

Sally was now looking rather pale, "H-how could he possibly do that?" she stammered.

The other girls looked at each other and smirked, then Nicole looked at Sally.

"He's really, really... 'Good in bed'."

She whispered as the other girls burst into giggle fits.

"What? He... Did THAT... With all of you?"

"Yeah..."

"Yep..."

"So good..."

"Uh-huh..."

Now Sally was terrified, she was saving herself for the right person... What if Sonic wanted to do the same thing with her?•

"So... I expected your room to be more... Romantic and seductive than this..."

Sonic's ear twitched at what he just heard, then he burst out into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Sonic, what is so funny?" Sally asked indignantly to the hedgehog, whose eyes were full of tears of laughter.

He calmed down and smiled at Sally, "Sally, they SERIOUSLY told you I slept with them? No kidding?"

Sally looked confused,

"Didn't you?"

"No! Psh, no way!"

Sally's jaw dropped, so her friends were just faking it? They did date Sonic, she knew that. Since she had that conversation with her friends, she asked around, and almost every girl she asked had dated the hedgehog AND claimed to have slept with him. Then something hit her like a brick to the face.

"Wait... Sonic... Are you...a-?"

Sally asked earnestly.

"A what?"

She leaned in and asked,

"A virgin?"

Sonic suddenly blushed bright red, then jumped out of his bed, "C'mon, we gotta get back to your place, its almost six..."

Sonic was a little embarassed, he HAD dated everyone, Becky, Angel, Hershey, Blaze, Nicole, Venus, Shade, Courtney, Gwen, Honey, Katie, Sam, Blues, Stormi, Lindsay, Constance, Crystal, Sonny, Teddi, Mina, Ada... But he had never really clicked with any of them, so he never gave himself up. He didn't want to lose the reputation he had built around the girls he had dated, he wasn't sure who started 'I slept with Sonic', and although he knew they were lying, who was he to call them on it?

His girlfriend, however was very curious as to who was telling the truth... And if Sonic hadn't let anyone have him yet.

By the time Sonic and Sally arrived to the dinner party, it was already dark and most of the guests had already shown up. The two mobians changed into their nice clothes and walked downstairs to the back door.

"Ready to be announced?" Sally asked as they locked arms.

"Announced?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You're my date aren't you? I get announced you have to as well!"

Sonic groaned when he realized that this was a formality... He HATED formalities.

"Announcing the mayor's daughter, Sally Alicia, and her date... Eugh... Sonic Hedgehog!"

The announcer took one look at Sonic, in his red sneakers and black tuxedo and turned up his nose.

Sonic walked Sally down the stairs as everyone clapped, he couldn't stand this kind of party... No pulse! A smirk suddenly ran on his face, and he reached his hand down behind Sally's lower torso and let his hand mess with her tail.

Sally's face instantly turned scarlet and her heart began pumping faster than ever. She tried to keep her composure, unfortunately her tail was one of her most sensitive spots, it was possible to get her 'excited' just by touching it.

Everyone looked on in awe, some laughed at Sonic's teasings, others turned up their noses.

Finally, unable to take the embarassment anymore, Sally smacked Sonic's hand and forced it where she could see it. Grinning and blushing, she pulled Sonic into the crowd and disappeared.

"Oh my-, what the hell Sonic?"

Sally yelled at her boyfriend, who remained aloof. Thanks to his actions, the party was finally moving.

"Oh c'mon Sal! How could anyone resist a tail like that?"

Sally was about to retort, but instead blushed profusely.

"What? Do you get turned on by your tail?" Sonic laughed until he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, he looked and saw Knuckles standing next to him, looking annoyed.

"Hey Knux! Since when were you upper-class?" Sonic asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Cut the bullshtick Sonic! What the hell were you doing up there?"

"What I do best bud! You should know that! Besides, who could resist a tail like that?"

Sally blushed a little more, and waved to Knuckles.

"I did, I never once touched her tail!" Knuckles growled, fighting not to smile like he always did when Sonic was around.

"THAT's because you're gay."

Sally painfully stifled a laugh when he said that, covering her mouth and blushing more. Knuckles also turned bright red, and grabbed Sonic by the shoulder.

"You're comin' with me BUDDY."

Knuckles dragged Sonic out to the side of the mansion.

"Dude, c'mon! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Sonic exclaimed, Knuckles just frowned and looked Sonic in the eye.

"Look, Sonic, we've been friends for a long time, but so have Sally and I, she doesn't 'cut loose' like you do. She also doesn't heal as fast as you, she's an emotional trainwreck!"

"Knux, get to the point."

"The POINT is..."

Knuckles raised his clawed fist to Sonic's face.

"I don't want you tossing her aside like all the other girls you've been with. You break her heart and I'll break your neck. Kapiche?"

Sonic didn't know how to respond, he'd never been threatened by his best friend before... He pushed Knuckles' fist down.

"Dude, if I planned on breaking her heart, I would have done it by now."

The hedgehog said calmly to his echidna friend, who calmed down as well.

"What do ya mean Sonic? She's not the first girl you've dated..."

"Yeah... But there's somethin'... Different about 'er... Can't really explain it..."

Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, smiled a little, and said, "Look bro, I'm sorry... Its just that Sally's like a sister to me, and I don't wanna see her hurt."

"Dude, I get it, c'mon, lets get back to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the party last night, Sonic hadn't gotten much sleep for school the next day, but like most people his age, he was still busting with energy. Closing his locker at school during free period, Sonic saw a familiar orange fox running toward him.

"Sonic!"

"Sup Tails! How's it goin' bud?"

Tails looked completely out of breath.

"Terrible Sonic, you know your cousin? The one that dropped out two years ago?"

Sonic's expression changed and he put his hand on his face.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup, Scourge is back and he's bullyin' people again."

"Augh, Damn it... I'll get rid of 'im."

Scourge Hedgehog was, in a word, a jerk. He was Sonic's cousin from the other end of the city. Though they do look incredibly similar to each other, Sonic and Scourge's personalities couldn't be more different.

"Alright kids, just gimme your cash and you can go right into your class!"

The tall green hedgehog said to the ninth graders who wanted inside their classroom.

"Stealin' lunch money 'Snot'? Little low even for you huh?"

Sonic taunted as he walked into the scene.

"Hey! My favorite cousin, how's it goin' little boy blue?"

Scourge grinned evilly with his jagged teeth showing.

"Knock it off and hit the road, no one wants you here Scourge."

Sonic snarled, but Scourge just walked up to him. He was a little taller than Sonic, his quills were also about twice as long. He was wearing black jeans with ripped knees and a leather jacket.

"Ooh, that cut me right here cous..." Scourge feigned hurt as he pointed to his heart, which Sonic was convinced was nothing but an empty hole.

"... But if ya want me off campus so bad, I'll cut ya a deal."

Scourge pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket.

"If you catch the bullet before I do, I cut out and never show up here again."

"Yeah, sure, and if you win?"

"I get free reign of this school and you do nothing about it."

The two hedgehogs walked outside to the track, which was two miles long. Tails held the pistol as the two hedgehogs lined up to race.

BANG!

Sonic and Scourge took off like shots after the bullet, both of them running neck in neck at the speed of sound. Scourge started pulling away from Sonic, but the blue hedgehog just smirked and passed him, catching the bullet before they reached the first corner of the track. Scourge tripped and fell into the asphalt, sore and angry that he had lost.

Sonic waltzed up to him, spinning the brass bullet on his middle finger.

"A deal's a deal cous, better get outta here. You know damn well I'm faster than you, always hsve been."

Scourge begrudgingly left the school grounds, cursing under his breath.

The hall was slightly crowded as Sonic walked through it toward Sally, who stood at her locker with Nicole. She closed the door to find Sonic standing there.

"Ack!" Sally squeaked amd dropped her books, which Sonic caught with his lightning-fast reflexes.

"Sonic, PLEASE don't scare me like that..."

"Scared? Ha! I guess I am a pretty scary guy!"

Sonic chuckled as he span the bullet on his finger again.

"Sonic, what is that?" Sally asked, looking at the brass object in his hand.

"Its a bullet, and it's yours."

Sonic said, handing Sally the item.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I dunno, make it into a necklace? Yeah, it'd look great between the girls."

Sally blushed when he said that, actually imagining the bullet between her twins, and put the bullet in her bag's side pocket. Nicole stepped out from behind Sally, seeing Sonic, she smiled.

"Hey Sonic! Remember me?"

"Psh yeah I remember you, Nikki right?"

Nicole blushed and bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Yeah... That's me."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Sonic, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Oh crap, yeah, I'll see ya later babe. You too Nikki."

With that, Sonic kissed Sally's cheek and took off towards his class. Sally turned around and glared at Nicole.

"Nicole! What was that?"

"What was what?"

The lynx asked, puzzled.

"You're still crushing on my boyfriend aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you lying?"

"Yes..."

Sally giggled a little, and grabbed Nicole's hand as they walked toward their class.

"Sally, of course I'm crushing on him still! He's gorgeous!"

"He's also taken! Please try to keep your emotions under control Nicole..."

"Okay, I'll do it for your sake Sal..." Nicole sighed, they hugged and split up to go find their own classes.

Amy and Tails found their way into their gym class, there was a substitute so the class messed around. Girls sat on the sidelines talking, the jocks used the basketball equipment to play a game. Amy sat down, with Tails helping her with her Biology homework. They had just finished when they looked up and saw a black hedgehog walking toward them, they recognized him as Shadow, as Sonic had described him.

"Mind if I stand here?" He asked, leaning against the stone wall of the gymnasium. Amy stood up quickly and smiled warmly at him.

"Not at all! I'm Amy Rose by the way, and this is Tails." She said sweetly, introducing them.

"Shadow." He said, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"I've seen you with Sonic, are you his girlfriend?" Asked the hedgehog, this caused Tails to roll his eyes and Amy to blush profusely.

"Not yet! But I will be!"

"Huh, you sound confident in that... You don't seem like Sonic's type." Shadow started walking toward the gym doors, which lead to the hallway.

"Whadaya mean 'not his type' ?" Amy said indignantly, chasing after Shadow.

"I personally don't think he'd date a girl like you... You seem too sweet for him."

Amy didn't know whether to feel flattered or angry at him... She just blushed and attempted to lunge at his shoulder, unfortunately she missed and was about to hit the hard wood floor, when a hand reached out quickly wrapping around her waist below her chest, and stopped her before she hit the ground.

"You alright?"

Shadow asked as he lifted the flustered girl to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Amy was incredibly nervous as her heart started to race... She had only felt like that once before... And wasn't sure how to react to it now.

Gym period ended and Amy and Tails left toward their elective art class, Shadow watched the pink girl leave with the young fox... He wondered just how sane she was. According to Sonic, she had a massive crush on him, and he doesn't return the same feelings. This made Shadow think... Following him this long wasn't logical... He intended to find out more, but at this point he needed to get to class.

"Amy Rose... Huh..."


End file.
